


Wicked Trip

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be careful, this fic contains disturbing references to clowns.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wicked Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful, this fic contains disturbing references to clowns.

**Title:** Wicked Trip  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #232: Something wicked this way comes  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Be careful, this fic contains disturbing references to clowns.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wicked Trip

~

“I _knew_ you’d enjoy Paris in October.”

Severus savoured his coffee. “Indeed. Anywhere is better than England in October,” he finally said.

“You don’t miss chaperoning students?” Remus teased. “I thought that was fun.”

“You would,” Severus deadpanned. Staring up the street, he muttered, “Something wicked this way comes.”

“What?” Remus discreetly reached for his wand. “Oh God.”

As the mime began his silent show, Severus raised an eyebrow. “Leave.”

The mime paused, then, clearly thinking better of it, slunk away.

“Unbelievable,” Remus breathed. “I’ve never seen one back down.”

Severus smirked. Mimes may be wicked, but he was worse.

~


End file.
